


Dean's New Studs

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because in this Dean & the other dogboys have purely creature/animal minds), Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Breeding Program, Breeding stand, Creature Dean, Dogboy Dean, Gangbang, Kennel Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Owner Jimmy, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Dogboy Dean, Top Jimmy, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy decides to take his brother's advice to have his small dogboy bred by a local dogboy breeder during his Heat and he only wants the biggest dogboys to breed Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's New Studs

**Author's Note:**

> In this "universe" dogboys (and catboys even) have a very instinct-driven and primative mind. So they, when it comes to instincts/mating, are more animal than human.
> 
> I tagged this dubcon for those reasons but if that bothers you then DON'T READ IT. Seriously. If that kind of thing bothers you then don't read it.
> 
> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Dean's breed of dogboy is small (like actual breeds of dogs in that regard how you have different sizes).

The first thing the breeder did when Jimmy brought in his small dogboy was lead them towards a breeding room. He had Jimmy pick Dean up and personally strap the dogboy down before leading him from the room to look at studs. “Now do you want one stud breeding him or would you like a variety and we can test after the pups are born for the father?” the breeder glanced at Jimmy who was looking at the studs in front of them.

“I think for this first time I want to put several of them in there and if I find one I want to use for future breeding we’ll stick with that one.”

“That sounds good. They’re all trained so we can have multiple studs in the room with him and not have to worry about fighting. My boys here are good at sharing as long as they each get to breed up the bitch in the room.” he laughed and Jimmy grinned before he started to seriously look at the possible studs.

His blue eyes moved over each dogboy and when he was interested in one he had the breeder let him inspect them. He looked at their size, the length and girths of their cocks and after that he looked for equally large balls. He looked for studs that were guaranteed to breed his dogboy successfully.

They ended up with five of the largest dogboys and the breeder carefully led them into the room where Dean was whining. The little dogboy pulled at his restraints and his ass shook in the air as he squirmed.

Slowly the breeder turned to regard the studs Jimmy had selected before giving them instructions. “This gentlemen here brought you a new bitch to breed up. A nice, wet cunt to catch your knots in until he’s fat with pups.” every single pair of eyes focused on Dean who whined in his breeding stand, tail lowered and body unable to get free. “You will all get to knot and breed him so no fighting. He’s going to be here for awhile.”

And when he finished talking the most dominant in the group, one of the studs who was often picked to breed new dogboys, moved over to the whining bitch in the breeding stand and immediately mounted Dean.

The small dogboy jerked as the dogboy’s large cock fucked forward into him while teeth closed down over the back of Dean’s neck to hold him in place. More whines escaped Dean as he tried to move but he was unable to as the stud fucked him roughly. Growls and snarls escaped as the large dogboy quickly snapped his hips forward.

“They’ll fuck and knot him until we take Dean out to be taken care of and then we’ll strap him back down for more breeding.” the breeder spoke. “We monitor each breeding room and make sure the bitch gets food, water, bathroom breaks and some rest before they go back on the stand though sometimes, if the owner is fine with it, we’ll let them get fucked and bred even after they’ve passed out. Is that something you’d be fine with?”

Jimmy nodded and watched as Dean continued to whine as the dogboy fucked him until its knot started growing. It popped in and out of Dean’s slick hole until it had swelled up far too large to pull back out.

“Your bitch is likely to get bred by him.” the breeder indicated to the dogboy knotted with Dean as the larger creature ground himself against Dean. Jimmy knew he was pumping his seed deep inside Dean’s ass, filling up Dean’s empty womb, and turned back to the breeder. “He’s our prized stud and takes breeding his bitches very seriously. It more likely the others will give him more turns as well.”

“He did have the largest cock and balls I saw of the studs you showed me.” Jimmy agreed as he watched the dogboy pressing a whining Dean down onto the stand as he rutted against Dean. More snarls and possessive growls escaped as the stud moved. “They don’t turn ass to ass like actual dogs?”

“No. They like to grind against their bitch and some of them will lay on top to just lazily thrust until they’re free.” the breeder stood with Jimmy as they waited out the first knotting and when that one popped free the dogboy walked away with a pleased air to him as another moved to take his place.

Dean’s little hole gaped obscenely from where the larger dogboy’s cock had been buried and come leaked back out as he shifted on the breeding stand.

The second one was far more rough and fucked into the mess viciously as Dean whined high under him. “He doesn’t seem to like it.”

“Bitches often don’t. Most of them, if they aren’t tied down, try to get away when they’re knotted and injure themselves. When he’s in use he _will_ be secured to prevent that.” the man rocked back on his heels as the dogboy snarled and bit the back of Dean’s neck to stop the squirming. It had the small dogboy going limp and huffing out another low sound as the second knot swelled up and locked them together.

On the breeding stand Dean’s ass clenched around a fat knot as thick ropes of come were released into him.

“Are you going to give me the option to buy the pups from you and sell them?”

“Of course.” Jimmy responded. “You may have all of them. I’m using your services to breed Dean so he doesn’t suffer through his Heats. I was told it was more cruel to try fucking them through it yourself when you could use a breeding program. My brother said it was more humane. I have no use for any pups he might carry and birth.”

It was on the fourth stud that Dean stopped squirming away and instead started whining for it. The need screaming through his body as his Heat finally took full effect had him trying to present to the dogboys he could smell behind him.

The breeder walked over to him, looked him over and checked his gaping hole, before turning to Jimmy. “He’s in full Heat.” he glanced over at the dogboys waiting, “Whose next? Come on. We don't want that sloppy cunt to stay empty for long.” one of the other ones slowly walked forward and started fucking into the leaking mess as the breeder moved back to Jimmy. “We’ll take good care of him. Do you want a video of the sessions?”

“Yes.” Jimmy glanced over at Dean who was getting bred by another one of the dogboys he’d selected. “His Heats typically last far longer than the usual. Just give me a call when they’re done with him.”

The door shut behind them and Dean didn’t even notice as his Heat addled mind was screaming  _knot knot knot Alpha Alpha Alpha_  as the cock inside him thrust at a rapid pace until he was being split open on another knot. It stretched him wide open and kept all the semen inside him carefully plugged.

Six days later when Jimmy showed up to collect Dean he was handed a sleeping dogboy who was carefully plugged up and well fucked. Dean’s usually flat belly appeared to be bulging with all of the come the dogboys had fucked into him. “He caught.” the man spoke with pride. “My boys worked him over thoroughly even when he was sleeping just as you agreed to. We can set up appointments to keep him healthy and to ensure a successful birthing.”

“Can I still fuck him?”

“Of course. You can fuck him during the pregnancy all you want. That’s what his breed is for after all.” the man glanced down at Dean. “I hope you’ll consider bringing him back after he’s birthed this litter and we can breed him again. My boys were far more enthusiastic with him than I have seen before and I know any pups from him will be gorgeous. They are sure to be fast sells.”

“Of course. I would be more than happy to bring him back for further breeding. As I mentioned before I was told it was more humane to breed him out during Heats than fucking him myself. We can set up an agreement that for as long as I own Dean he’ll spend his Heats here getting bred and the pups will get sold back to you.”

The breeder’s eyes lit up and he agreed with a wide smile as Jimmy carried his dogboy to his car and carefully situated him before heading home.

* * *

It didn’t take very long for Jimmy’s small dogboy to start showing. Dean steadily got bigger, his tummy rounded with his first litter, as the weeks ticked by. It was a fascinating process and Jimmy had quickly discovered how sensitive pregnancy made his dogboy when the littlest of touches would have Dean leaking slick and spreading his legs for his owner.

The more positive the results the more Jimmy was sure he’d made the right decision to make an agreement with the breeder. He would happily continue to send Dean to the breeder every Heat.

It hadn’t taken long before the breeder had called him to check if he was serious about setting up an agreement and he’d yet to change his mind. He had watched the video of his dogboy’s breeding and he knew he’d be using those same studs each time unless the breeder got in a new one that proved a better option.

And the closer it got to the birth of Dean’s litter the more affectionate Dean became with his owner. He still stayed far away from the other dogboys when Jimmy took him to get his check-ups, often times he would catch Dean growling at them, but he pressed close to his owner. That affection and need never changed no matter how far along Dean got.

Instead the small dogboy became more docile, calm and loving than before even as he still shifted to present for Jimmy. But the blue eyed man had taken to gently correcting Dean’s position so the dogboy was on his back or riding Jimmy so no pressure was placed on the growing bump.

The shifting form beside him had Jimmy glancing down as Dean pressed against his side and made a soft whimpering noise while nuzzling against him. It was another side effect of his pregnancy. Dean was always ready to be  _bred_  again and Jimmy could easily press right inside. Cock working into the slick heat as Dean whimpered and whined under him, ass clenching, as Jimmy kept snapping his hips forward until he would finally reach orgasm.

“I need to finish this up first.” he patted Dean and watched how his dogboy sighed out before relaxing against him. Minutes later there was a light snoring sound and he chuckled before returning to reading the report in his hands. Dean was due in a week and he was being more cautious, despite the breeder’s assurance that fucking Dean wouldn’t hurt the pups, so he allowed Dean to rest longer than normal.

When he finished reading Jimmy turned and shifted Dean so the little dogboy was sprawled out on his back so Jimmy could work down his cotton pants.

Dean huffed out a breath and his legs automatically spread when a finger brushed against him. A whimper escaped and Jimmy watched with satisfaction as his finger easily sank into Dean. The feeling had the dogboy blinking open sleepy green eyes and whimpering as he spread his legs open for his owner.

“Mate.” it was rough and Jimmy grinned as he used his other hand to move over Dean’s belly.

“Of course.” he stroked the skin there, “And we’ll get you some nice mates when your next Heat hits.”

Two fingers pushed inside and he worked a third as Dean clenched around him with needy sounds escaping. “Please.” Dean’s eyes clenched shut and his mouth dropped open as Jimmy stroked against his prostate lightly.

The touch had Dean jerking and shoving into the fingers. “So very responsive.” Jimmy breathed out and fucked his fingers into the dogboy before pulling away to push inside. “Now I want to keep you like this all the time.”

He shifted himself and pressed right inside. Jimmy was slower and less rough when he fucked into Dean as the dogboy whined under him for more. He was far more mindful of Dean’s stomach and the possibility of damage to the growing pups inside.

His balls slapped against Dean while he watched the little dogboy’s cheeks flushing as his mouth worked releasing soft little whimper like moans. The sight had him moving a little quicker as Jimmy lost himself in the feeling of Dean tight around him and the way his dogboy produced even more slick to ease his way.

“Such a good boy.” he groaned and Dean released another sound as he came to the feeling of his owner fucking into him. Dean went limp and panted softly as his owner finished up, cock jerking inside him, before he was slipping free. “Where is your plug?” he asked and Dean blinked before his eyes glanced over. Jimmy followed his eyes and grabbed it. The plug pushed right inside and Jimmy pulled away as his dogboy slipped right off into sleep.

It was four days later that Dean gave birth to three pups, all healthy, as Jimmy negotiated with the breeder. “We have surrogates who raise them until they are mature enough to be separated and then either bred themselves, sold or used as studs.”

Jimmy nodded as he looked at his sleeping dogboy and watched the pups being removed. “I wanted to solidify our agreement. I would love to continue using your breeding program for each of Dean’s Heats. If you are amicable I would like to continue this type of transaction with the results. Dean comes here, is knotted and bred during his Heat, he goes to checkups and then you purchase the pups after they’re birthed.”

The breeder rocked back on his heels and turned to beam at Jimmy. “That’s great! His pups are sure to be fast sales and I’m relieved to hear it worked for you. I know this was the first time you bred him and those can often be the hardest.”

“He seemed to take well to pregnancy and I enjoyed how responsive he became the further along he got.”

“Yes some of them, especially his smaller breed, respond like that.” the breeder watched Dean sleeping and glanced over at Jimmy once more. “Since his pups were removed almost immediately he should get back on a normal cycle far quicker than if he was nursing. Just give me a call when you’re ready to bring him in.”

“I will. Thank you. You’ve been helpful since I first purchased him. I’ll be sure to recommend your services.” Jimmy shook hands with the man and turned back to watch his dogboy recovering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I get asked this kind of thing often on various fics I created a completely new poll.
> 
> [ Which of my stories would you like to see a continuation for?](https://goo.gl/x6l2V0)


End file.
